xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Model Viewer
The Model Viewer is a special feature in the Collection Mode exclusive to Xenoblade Chronicles 3D on the New Nintendo 3DS (along with the Jukebox), whereby the player can view and interact with character models from the game. In the beginning, there are only a few models available, but as the player progresses through the story, more become available over the course of the game. Models are unlocked using tokens earned from the Model Raffle in Collection mode, and tokens can be earned in three ways: 3 for scanning the Shulk amiibo, 2 for every hit in StreetPass, and 1 for every 5 Play Coins earned. In addition, 10 tokens are awarded when viewing Collection mode for the first time, 100 tokens are awarded upon completing the game for the first time and 99 tokens for reaching level 99 for the first time. While 1 token gives the player a chance at earning a new model, 3 tokens are necessary to guarantee a new model. The models are divided into nine categories: Shulk, Fiora, Reyn, Sharla, Dunban, Riki, Melia, Story Characters, and Bosses. Each party member's model is represented by their in-game icon upon reception, Story Characters are represented by a face silhouette icon, and Bosses are rerepsented by a sword icon. There are 102 models in the game. Shulk * Shulk (Colony) * Shulk (Battle) * Shulk (Regnas) * Shulk (Empress) * Shulk (Makna) * Shulk (Eryth) * Shulk (Orion) * Shulk (Titan) * Shulk (Swimming) * Shulk (Monado III) Fiora * Fiora (Colony) * Fiora (Battle) * Fiora (Ether) * Fiora (Attack) * Fiora (Speed) * Fiora (Power) * Fiora (H Attack) * Fiora (H Speed) * Fiora (Z Power) * Fiora (Dyed) * Fiora (Swimming) * Fiora (Meyneth Monado) Reyn * Reyn (Middle) * Reyn (Colony) * Reyn (Regnas) * Reyn (Empress) * Reyn (Makna) * Reyn (Eryth) * Reyn (Orion) * Reyn (Titan) * Reyn (Swimming) Sharla * Sharla (Round) * Sharla (Battle) * Sharla (Regnas) * Sharla (Empress) * Sharla (Makna) * Sharla (Eryth) * Sharla (Orion) * Sharla (Titan) * Sharla (Swimming) Dunban * Dunban (General) * Dunban (Battle) * Dunban (Regnas) * Dunban (Empress) * Dunban (Makna) * Dunban (Eryth) * Dunban (Orion) * Dunban (Titan) * Dunban (Swimming) * Dunban (Monado) Riki * Riki (Nopon) * Riki (Nine) * Riki (Battle) * Riki (Regnas) * Riki (Empress) * Riki (Makna) * Riki (Eryth) * Riki (Orion) * Riki (Titan) * Riki (Swimming) Melia * Melia (Crest) * Melia (Battle) * Melia (Regnas) * Melia (Empress) * Melia (Makna) * Melia (Eryth) * Melia (Orion) * Melia (Titan) * Melia (Swimming) * Melia (Imperial Dress) Story Characters * Dickson * Colonel Vangarre * Juju * Otharon * Dunga * Oka * Lorithia * Kallian * Sorean * Zanza * Linada * Miqol * Vanea * Gadolt (Mechon) * Alvis * Meyneth * Zanza (Shulk) Bosses * Metal Face * Arachno Queen * Xord * Leone Telethia * Tyrea * Mumkhar (Mechon) * Metal Face (Sword Valley) * Face Nemesis * Jade Face * Egil * Yaldabaoth * Yaldabaoth (Mechonis Core) * Disciple Lorithia * Disciple Dickson * Zanza (Final Form) Category:Collection Mode